Obsesión
by LinMousse
Summary: Luffy siempre ha tenido en cuenta a su navegante. Pero últimamente no puede dejar de observarla. ¿Por qué?


_Me inspiré de madrugada y salió este pequeño one shot. Espero que os guste :D_

Hacía un tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado para Luffy.

No era un corte de pelo, o un cambio de imagen. Tampoco habían cambiado sus gustos, y con quien prefería pasar más tiempo en sus ratos de aburrimiento. Mucho menos sus sueños, seguían siendo los mismos. El amor por sus nakamas tampoco, eso nunca podría cambiar. Ni sus ganas de comer carne, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba tenía hambre. Su fuerza seguía siendo la misma. Bueno, se mentiría si no admitiera que cada día que pasaba era más fuerte y difícil de derrotar y pisar sus metas, pero no era un cambio que agitara su vida como si alguien le cogiera por los pies y le sacudiera. Tampoco se trataba de su sombrero. Seguía ahí, intacto sobre su revuelto cabello azabache. Y no, tampoco pasaba nada con su lugar favorito, donde se sentaba a ver el océano abrirse paso ante el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Lo que había cambiado eran sus sentimientos. Su manera de ver las cosas. Todo era Nami.

Se levantaba y su primer pensamiento era una pelirroja con aire burlón que le sacaba la lengua para después sonreírle. Miraba el mar y podía asegurar que en el reflejo estaba su navegante, guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Y por la noche se dormía sabiendo que volvería a soñar con ella. Eran sueños recurrentes, en los cuales él se encontraba en el césped del Sunny, mirando el cielo. Estaba despejado y las pocas nubes que había parecían ovejas, mostrándose pomposas. "Creo que va a llover". Era lo que susurraba Nami mientras se tumbaba a su lado y le sonreía con amplitud. Esa sonrisa para él significaba mucho. Sabía que se la dedicaba, y no era de nadie más. Todo el barco estaba en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie a bordo más que ellos. Entonces la pelirroja apoyaba una mano en su pecho, aumentando los latidos de su corazón. Su fina y suave mano subía lentamente hasta su mentón, dónde giraba su cabeza mientras se incorporaba un poco, y juntaba sus labios suavemente con los de su capitán. No sabía cómo acababa el sueño. Por algún motivo siempre se cortaba ahí, y si no se despertaba, no volvía a soñar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Le gustaba mirar a su navegante. Cómo comía, con elegancia, pero devorando los exquisitos manjares que preparaba el mejor de los cocineros. También le gustaba ver como se reía a carcajadas por algún chiste de Brook o alguna tontería de Franky. Cómo fingía creerse las historias de Usopp para que siguiera contándolas con entusiasmo, y cómo ignoraba a Zoro cuando se metía con ella, pero terminaba dándole un golpe cariñoso "perdonándose" entre los dos. Cómo elogiaba a Chopper cada vez que se preocupaba por ellos, y como le agradecía a Sanji lo que hacía por ella, al menos algunas veces. Cómo abrazaba a Robin siempre que se encontraban por algún lugar del barco, y cómo parecían conocerse de toda la vida por las miradas que se dedicaban, hablando sin palabras.

Cuando ella hacía los mapas estaba realmente centrada, y parecía que si empezaran a llover balas de cañón, y a romper el barco, ella no se daría cuenta. Pero luego era la primera que oía el más mínimo ruido molesto, y salía con esa expresión de enfado que tanto hacía reír a su capitán, aunque le imponía respeto, más cuando apretaba sus puños y se veía una hostia inminente. Luego regresaba a su puesto de trabajo y cogía la pluma, mirando su escritorio con expresión preocupada, esperando no haberse pasado en los golpes.

Cuando se levantaba e iba directa a la cocina, se veía adorable en pijama. Normalmente solía tratarse de un pantalón corto de algún color llamativo y una camiseta de tirantes a juego. Su pelo estaba revuelto y despeinado, y uno de sus ojos se mantenía entrecerrado, mostrando que seguía medio dormida. Pero incluso así a Luffy le parecía adorable. Y cómo se arreglaba para las situaciones importantes. De una forma u otra siempre estaba preciosa.

Sus mandarinas eran el sinónimo perfecto de su felicidad. Dejaba que Brook les cantara, siempre y cuando no las atosigara. Incluso a veces hacían un curioso dueto, en el que el músico tocaba con su violín una alegre melodía mientras la pelirroja recogía los frutos que le ofrecían uno de sus mayores tesoros. Y hablando de tesoros, su pasión por el dinero. Era algo que llevaba en su sangre, pero gracias a ella eran piratas de verdad, de los que muchos después de irse te das cuenta de que te han robado. Y lo ágil y discreta que se mostraba siempre cuando les quitaba los tesoros a sus víctimas. No le extrañaba en absoluto su apodo. Nami la Gata Ladrona.

Su forma de pelear. No era de las más fuertes, pero si algo la caracterizaba era la inteligencia y astucia. No tardaba en pensar un plan y actuar, electrocutando a quien se pusiera por delante. Su manera de controlar el tiempo era digna de una Akuma no mi. Pero era mejor de esa manera, así podría meterse en el agua con libertad y sin miedo de ahogarse. Y es que verla nadar ya era un lujo que no siempre podía ver.

A veces le gustaba mirarla dormir. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía, pero por otra parte le gustaba esa sensación de riesgo. A veces se quedaba dormida en su escritorio, rendida por el cansancio. Apoyaba su cabeza en un brazo, evitando estropear los mapas en los que trabajaba. Luffy siempre pensaba que se encontraría incómoda, por lo que con cuidado y cariño la cogía en brazos y la dejaba en el sofá, tapándola con una manta para que no cogiera frío. Nunca estaba seguro de si ella se daba cuenta, pero si no le había dicho nada aun, o cobrado por mirarla dormir, imaginaría que no. Se despedía con un tierno beso en la mejilla y apagaba las luces, dejándola descansar. Algunas noches le era imposible conciliar el sueño y en vez de salir a tomar el aire iba a su cuarto. Sabía que si Sanji lo supiera seguramente le partiría la espalda en cinco trozos de una simple patada, pero merecía la pena arriesgarse. Robin parecía dormir profundamente, así que por el momento sus visitas siempre habían sido secretas. Y allí se encontraba su navegante, en su cama, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba tímidamente por la ventana.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Cada vez que la miraba o la pensaba todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro. Y esto ocurría cada vez más seguido. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, hiciera lo que hiciera. Quería su seguridad ante todo, que se sintiera querida y protegida. Quería hacerla feliz. Quería… Quería hacerla la mejor navegante que jamás había existido, que cumpliera su sueño de hacer el mapa del mundo, a su manera. Y sobretodo convertirla en la Reina de los Piratas. Sentía ganas de abrazarla todo el rato, y su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella estaba cerca. Sobre todo cuando le susurraba cosas al oído. Era un arma muy eficaz, capaz de dejarle paralizado durante varios minutos, ido en su mundo.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de sentimientos y comeduras de cabeza y siguió mirando las nubes. Mantenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo la fresca brisa del mar en esa tranquila tarde. No tenía sueño, por ahora tampoco hambre, simplemente quería disfrutar de un rato de calma para él y sus pensamientos.

-Creo que va a llover –comentó Nami tumbándose junto a él. Miró el cielo con detalle y observó que las nubes eran pomposas. Giró la mirada y allí estaba esa bonita sonrisa que siempre tenía su navegante para él.

Sintió como la pelirroja acariciaba su pecho, y luego le obligaba a girar su mirada. ¿Estaba soñando? Porque era similar a todas esas noches que dormido imaginaba una y otra vez una escena extraña pero confortante. Los labios de su navegante rozaron los suyos y se fundieron en un tierno beso, acariciando su mejilla, mostrando así su afecto. El aire le faltaba, y ella se separó volviendo a recostarse, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

No añadió ninguna palabra, ya que si su sueño siempre terminaba ahí sería porque no debía decir nada más.


End file.
